Connor Feels Confused
by SecretOfTheOceans
Summary: Connor is the son of Jazz Fenton, and the nephew of Danny Fenton. He has his own secrets, and an even bigger one after the accident. He's always felt confused about the way his life is, but maybe that can change. Connors POV.
1. These Lies

Second Part to the the story Bella Feels Broken. Has to do with Danny Phantom as in the ghosts and stuff so don't give me crap about it.

* * *

Connor Feels Confused

_"Everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head, with eight seconds into overtime, she's on your mind, she's on your mind, she's on your mind."_

* * *

I walked through the hallways of Casper High, my good buddy Josh was following behind me. Josh had black hair and I had dirty blond hair. Girls were staring at me, and boys just glared at me, though I had no idea why. I wasn't _that _cool; except my best friend Josh had told me about a million times that about _every _girl in our school had a crush on me. I didn't really care though, it's not like any of those girls would ever be "the one".

I sighed and stared at the ground.

I shouldn't have been born for so many people to love me. My grandparents barely even liked me.

I had been born when my mother was only sixteen. I had ruined all of her future plans, going to Harvard, or Yale…some of those big colleges. She said it had been her fault, but I knew the truth. I was a problem child, a mistake, not meant to be born. She was thirty years old and had a fourteen year old child. Ha…my dad wasn't even around to help. He had left her the second he found out that she was pregnant.

At least my grandparents tried to step in to help. Not really liking the idea. At first they had been furious at her, and whenever I was around them they still grimaced at the fact that I was born.

I sighed again.

The only person who truly appreciated me was my uncle Danny. He was so nice, especially since he found out about the "accident". Jazz, him, and Josh were the only people who knew. If my grandparents ever found out, well, let's just say they didn't even know about my uncle Danny.

I sighed again, and stared at my shoes.

BAM!!!

I fell backwards and saw Josh's shoes right beside my face.

I looked up to see who I had ran into and noticed a girl with blond hair and green eyes. I caught my breath.

She was so pretty.

I shook my head to get the thought out.

"JEEZ KID, WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!?!" She yelled at me.

My mouth hung open, how dare she talk to me like that? Why can't she be a normal girl and act all blushy and crap…which I realized, made me like her even more.

"Excuse me!?!" I shot back at her when we were both standing up. "You ran into me!"

Which I didn't know if it had been entirely true since I hadn't been watching where I was going either.

She glared at me. "I DID NOT, NOW MOVE!" She pushed past me.

I know I had to do something. I liked her already, and I would probably never see her again.

Without thinking I grabbed her arm and accidentally made her drop her books.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!" She angrily turned around and glared me at me.

Flustered I let go of her arm, and stared at the ground, "Sorry, I didn't mean to knock your books down."

I turned around and started walking in the direction I had been going, Josh followed me.

* * *

"Dude, I can't believe you ran into her like that." Josh told me for what felt like the hundredth time that day. I sat down beside him at lunch.

"Thanks for reminding me, why don't we just print it out in the newspaper." I replied back sharply.

"So, do you like her?"

I spit out the milk that I had been drinking, and turned to face Josh who was sitting beside me.

"What!?!"

He shrugged, "I mean, it looked like you liked her a little bit."

I sighed, "I don't know. It's not like I'm gonna get a chance to talk to her again, but yeah, I think that I did like her."

I turned to face Josh, and saw that he was grinning.

"I knew it! So Connor finally has a crush."

"No I don't," I sighed, "I'll probably never see her again. I was a fool for thinking that."

Josh shrugged again, "Whatever dude."

* * *

"Grandpa, Grandma, mom told me to come to your house!" I shouted throughout the almost empty house. My voice echoed throughout it, and I sighed.

I threw my backpack onto the blue couch, and walked upstairs.

I was surprised to here some people talking up in Danny's old room.

I opened the door to Danny's old room and was surprised to see Sam sitting on his bed, and Danny pacing around the room.

"Danny!" I shouted and ran towards him and gave him a hug. He hugged me back, and I could tell that he was smiling. He let go of me, and I looked up at him.

"What are you doing here so early?" I asked and Sam and Danny exchanged nervous glances.

"Well," Danny said slowly, "I asked Sam to marry me, and she said yes."

"FINALLY!" I shouted, and saw the surprised look on their faces.

"O come on! It's been TEN YEARS PEOPLE! TEN YEARS SINCE YOU STARTED DATING!"

Sam and Danny blushed slightly.

"Did you guys tell Tucker?"

"Tell me what?" Tucker emerged from the doorway. "About the marriage, yeah, I already knew. So, who's going to be the best man?"

"We were hoping that Connor could be." Sam said, and Tucker about cried. He looked helplessly towards Danny.

"My little sis is going to be the maid of honor, she's fourteen, and we were thinking that Connor could be the best man since the maid of honor and the best man have to dance together at the wedding." Sam continued.

"WHAT!?!" I spun around to face her and looked helplessly at Danny. He shrugged and I sighed. Tucker had on the same expression as me.

"Why, why, why? Dude, you could've had Jazz be the maid of honor and me the best man. It would've been the perfect opportunity to dance with her!" Tucker sat on Danny's desk chair and put his head in his hands.

I glared daggers at Danny and Sam.

"I haven't even met Sam's little sister!" I whined.

"Her name's Bella, and I think that you'll like her…if you make a good impression." Sam said quietly.

"What exactly is a good impression?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Well, she has an attitude, and you don't want to get on her bad side." Sam answered slowly.

Great, just another problem that I needed, Danny had no idea what he had gotten me into.

* * *

Sam called her little sister to tell her the good news and I asked Danny if I could go with Josh to the Nasty Burger.

Danny said it would be alright, so Josh and I walked towards the Nasty Burger.

When we walked through the doors I saw her there, standing at the counter waiting to order. I smiled, and Josh must've noticed this because he elbowed me and said, "Dream girl at twelve o' clock."

I flicked him on the nose, and walked over to an empty register thing.

Josh and I both ordered, but I couldn't take my eyes off of that girl.

"Why don't you talk to her?" Josh pushed me.

"No way,"

"Come one, she's right there."

"Fine, if it'll make you happy."

I slowly walked over to the girl. She must've noticed me coming as she began to panic. In an instant her food was on the counter. She grabbed it quickly and walked to the farthest place away from me.

I sighed and walked back over to Josh.

"No luck?"

I nodded.

"Can we sit over by her?" I asked.

"Sure, why not." Josh shrugged.

We walked over to a couple tables away from her when we got our food.

"So how was it fighting Box Lunch at school on Monday?"

"Tiring, especially the part when Angeline came all over me after I was done."

Josh started laughing, "Like she has a chance with you."

I joined in the laughter, "I know."

I noticed the girl staring at me, and I smiled.

To my surprise this time she smiled back at me.

I knew that it would happen before it happened. She was aiming to lean her elbow against the table, but she ended up falling on the floor.

After I realized that she hadn't been hurt, I started laughing a friendly laugh, and Josh joined me.

Her face was red, but she looked up at us and smiled.

I motioned to Josh and we walked over to her table and set our trays down onto the table.

"Are you going to get up?" Josh asked her, and I saw her face get redder.

"Uh…yeah…heh-heh…sorry," She quickly slipped into the seat that she had been sitting in, and we sat across from her.

"S-sorry about this morning," She stuttered, and I realized that she was talking about when we crashed. I remembered Josh reminding me about it _all friggin day._

"Oh, that…it's nothing," I glared over at Josh hoping that he would get the hint, but he merely shrugged, and I sighed.

"This is my friend Josh," I told the girl as I pointed towards him.

"Hi," Josh replied smartly and waved at the girl.

I rolled my eyes and held out my hand, "And my name's Connor."

The girl stared at my hand and then up at me, "C-Connor?" She stuttered.

"Yeah, what's your name? Do you even remember who you are?" I smiled and she laughed sheepishly.

"Uh…yeah, my name is…" She stuttered. I saw her beginning to panic, and I was wondering why she was.

"I'm…uh…Amanda…yeah," She shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Amanda," I said as we stopped shaking hands.

My hand felt extremely warm after that, and I tried to shake the feeling away.

"You too," She replied, though she didn't seem certain about it.

I started to bite into my cheeseburger when I noticed Amanda banging her head on the table.

She lifted her head up and Josh and I were staring at her.

"Uh…sorry," She said embarrassed.

"What are you planning on doing this weekend?" Josh asked her.

This struck a nerve. Josh knew that I was busy preparing for the stupid wedding that my uncle was having. I glared at him when he looked over at me.

"Oh…uh, well…to be honest…nothing," She replied.

"You could hang out with us…" Josh offered.

I looked at the ground, I couldn't hang out on Saturday because of the stupid rehearsal or whatever, and I couldn't hang out on Friday, because I'd be buying a stupid outfit for the wedding, and I definitely couldn't hang out on Sunday because it was a school night.

"I can't do anything all weekend. I have to help my uncle with his stupid wedding, and then I have to meet Bella. That'll be loads of fun!" I said steaming.

"Who's Bella?" She asked me.

I looked up at her, "This girl I'm supposed to dance with at the wedding reception or something. My uncle Danny is getting married to someone named Sam, and I have to dance with Sam's little sister."

I saw her shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"Why is meeting Bella a bad thing," She asked me.

"Because Sam said that Bella has a bit of an attitude problem…" I answered.

"Oh…well I'm sure that _Sam _just doesn't understand Bella," She replied sharply. I took it as a hint to change the subject.

"Hey, Amanda, can I have your phone number?" I asked her as I smiled at her. She smiled back at me.

I was beginning to love that smile.

"Sure," She replied, and we all exchanged phone numbers, email address, and IM thing's, which is the same thing as your email address.

Sure enough right when I was going to invite her over to my house, (A/N: Yes, good thing for Bella, because Sam and Danny would've been there), a heavy wisp of green breath flew out of my mouth, and I recognized it as the "ghost sense" that my uncle Danny had described to me.

I exchanged a nervous glance with Josh, and looked back at Amanda.

"I gotta go Amanda. I'll talk to you later."

Josh and I quickly dumped our trays out and ran out off the building.

"Beware! I am Box Lunch!"

I groaned, "I JUST FOUGHT HER ON MONDAY!" I whined to Josh.

He just shrugged, "I'll let you handle this, talk to you later."

He walked off and I sighed, raising my arms.

"Transform into Phantom!" I shouted my battle cry, (A/N: Hey, you try coming up with something better), as the white rings flew over my body, transforming me into my ghost-half.

I looked just like Danny Phantom when he transformed into his ghost-half, except that my costume didn't have a symbol, my hair had turned black, and my eyes had turned blue. Ironically, I was what Danny Fenton would look like if he put his ghost-half costume on.

I punched Box Lunch onto the ground, and pulled out my thermos.

"DANNY PHANTOM! YOO-HOO!" I groaned, not Angeline.

I quickly sucked Box Lunch into my thermos as Angeline made her way over towards me.

I saw Amanda walking out the doors of the Nasty Burger, and regretted just ditching her like that.

"CENRON! CENRON WAIT!"

Angeline wrapped her arms around me and soon as she was five inches away, and I tried to push her off of me.

"Hey, Angeline, who's your boyfriend," Amanda asked her.

I glared at Amanda. She was sarcastic. I'd have to remember that.

However, Angeline didn't see the sarcasm as she started to grin.

I disappeared, and then reappeared in front of Amanda, a trick Danny had taught me. It came in handy too.

"Well, thanks for getting right in my face," Amanda took a few steps backwards.

"Who are you?" I asked her, I really don't know why I did. I think I was just curious of how she would react to me.

"I think the better question is who are you?" She shot back at me and smiled. I smiled back at her.

"My name's Cenron Phantom, you can just call me Ren." I only let Danny call me that as a nickname.

"Ren, isn't that a _giiirrl _name?" She teased.

I grimaced, knowing that she was right, and then I shrugged, not really caring because I knew that she was just teasing.

"You still didn't tell me who you were." I said.

"Right now, you don't really need to know," She replied.

I knew I wasn't going to get an answer from her.

"Very well then, see ya around."

I disappeared, and then reappeared in my grandparents' house.

"Connor, is that you?" I heard Danny ask from behind me. I turned around and saw him.

"MY PARENT'S ARE HOME! QUICKLY CHANGE BACK!"

I transformed back into my human self just as my grandparents walked through the door to Danny's old room.

"Jack, are you sure you checked all the calculations? It said that there was a ghost in here, but only Danny, Sam, and Connor are in the room." My grandma asked him.

"Hmm? Something must've gone wrong; I'll get right on it." He rushed downstairs.

My grandma looked me over, "hmmphed" and then followed my grandpa downstairs.

"Whew, that was close. Connor, you know that you shouldn't be in ghost form when you're in this house, it's dangerous." Danny scolded me.

"I know…" I stared at the ground.

Why did I have to lie…


	2. No Control

I don't own Tylenol...

This story relates to Danny Phantom as in the ghosts and stuff so don't give me crap about it.

And yeah...Connor's emo...and...Danny...he's just out of character...but...you'd probably be concerned too if your nephew was trying to commit suicide...

* * *

**Connor Feels Confused**

_"All I want to do, is be more like me and be less like you."_

* * *

Danny glared at me, and then his expression softened.

"Connor, we've decided that you and Bella are going to meet tonight."

"Tonight!?!" I nearly screamed.

I looked over at Sam to see that her eyes were as wide as saucers.

Danny looked over at Sam when he realized that I was staring at her.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"H-He's Cenron Phantom…"

I saw Danny breath sharply.

"Yeah…"

Sam slapped Danny across the arm, and Danny rubbed the spot where she had hit him and said, "Ow, jeez Sam."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?!"

She sat down on his bed and twirled her finger around her hair.

Danny sat down beside her, "I didn't feel like you needed to know."

She scoffed, "Oh right Danny, don't tell me that your nephew is half-ghost!"

We both shushed her.

"My parents don't even know about it…"

She scoffed again, "Well, I noticed that."

Danny and I both sighed.

"It's dangerous! He can't be fighting ghosts with you!"

"Well, then who's going to fight ghosts when I'm gone?"

"He's only fourteen!"

"So was I!"

This time Sam sighed, and Danny looked over at me.

"Connor, go get ready to meet Bella tonight. I'll come get you in about an hour. Just…leave while I deal with this."

I nodded, and opened the door.

As I walked down the hallway I heard Sam yelling at him, "How could you not tell me! I don't care if you were fourteen too. I don't want him to be wrapped up in this like you were!"

I could here Danny defending himself, "Jeez Sam, you're acting like his mother. Jazz took this better than you."

"Maybe that's because she doesn't really care about him!"

I gasped, and stopped walking down the hallway.

Tears began to form in my eyes.

_Is that why she wanted me to come to grandma and grandpas house so often, because she really didn't care about me?_

I ran down the hallway and when I got to the room, which I always stayed in at my grandparents' house, I slammed the door and jumped on the bed.

I screamed into a pillow.

"UGH! I HATE MYSELF! I HATE MY SECRETS! I HATE NOT BEING ABLE TO TRUST ANYONE!"

I cried silently.

After awhile I looked into the bathroom because the door had been open.

I got up off the bed and wiped the tears from my eyes, slowly walking into the bathroom.

I opened the cabinet and saw a bottle of Tylenol.

I quickly grabbed it.

I walked back into my room and poured out all the pills on my bed, when I counted them all I found fifty-eight.

I walked back into the bathroom and poured a glass of water.

I sat down on my bed with the water in my hand and five pills in the other.

I stared down at the pills.

_Would it really solve everything?_

_No one would care if I was gone anyway._

I put the hand that was holding the pills to my mouth, and was about to put the pills in when my computer dinged.

I put the pills down, and walked over to my computer.

Amanda had logged in on IM.

I quickly sent her a message.

* * *

CPhantomRocks: Hey, Amanda.

BelleIsAwesome: Hey…

I stared at her name and wondered what it meant.

CPhantomRocks: What does your name mean?

BelleIsAwesome: Belle from Beauty and The Beast is my favorite Disney character/princess.

That made sense.

CPhantomRocks: Cool, I don't have one.

BelleIsAwesome: Duh, you're a guy. By the way, someone must be a new fan of the new superhero flying around town.

My whole body stiffened, until I looked at my name and laughed at myself for being so paranoid.

CPhantomRocks: Oh, yeah, he's cool. Have you ever met him?

I smiled slightly. I had talked to her today as Cenron Phantom, and I had been wondering what she thought of him.

BelleIsAwesome: Yeah…I talked to him for about a second.

CPhantomRocks: What did you guys talk about?

BelleIsAwesome: Nothing really…I don't remember. Angeline kept clinging onto him.

I laughed at that.

CPhantomRocks: LOL…yeah she has a major crush on him.

BelleIsAwesome: That's not the only guy that she has a major crush on…

I blushed slightly. Angeline had a major crush on me too, but I didn't like her at all.

CPhantomRocks: Yeah, well she's going to have to wait in line…way, way, in the BACK of the line.

BelleIsAwesome: Don't really like her then huh?

CPhantomRocks: Are you kidding me? I would rather dig my own grave, jump in it, cover it up again and go to sleep before I went out with her.

BelleIsAwesome: So, I guess you love your girlfriend too much…

My heart sank. She was another person who thought that I was loved when the truth was that I wasn't loved at all.

CPhantomRocks: Actually, I don't have a girlfriend, and I don't plan on having one either.

I wasn't trying to be rude. I just wanted her to understand that I didn't want anyone to love me.

BelleIsAwesome: Well, I don't have a boyfriend, and I don't plan on having one either, but why don't you want a girlfriend?

I frowned, that wasn't the response that I had hoped for.

CPhantomRocks: It's complicated…

BelleIsAwesome: I'll understand…

CPhantomRocks: Well…

BelleIsAwesome: Well what?

"CONNOR, IT'S TIME TO GO! WE GOTTA GO MEET BELLA!" I heard Danny yelling from down the hall.

"I'M NOT GOING!" I screamed angrily.

_GREAT, JUST THE PERFECT TIME TO FOR HIM TO RUIN ME TALKING TO AMANDA! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO TELL SOMEONE HOW I REALLY FELT! UGH! IT MAKES ME SO MAD!_

"YES YOU ARE!"

I heard Danny stomping down the hallway to my room.

CPhantomRocks: I'm really sorry, I have to go Amanda. See ya.

BelleIsAwesome: Bye.

I logged off, locked my door, and ran to my bed where the pills were.

I tried to get them all into the container, as my door handle jiggled.

"CONNOR, I'M COMING IN THERE!"

I mentally slapped myself for forgetting that Danny could just phase through the door.

"CONNOR WHY'D YOU LOCK THE D…" He stopped and stared at me holding the pills in my hand.

"I wasn't going to…"

He grabbed the pills from on the bed and in my hand, and slapped me across the face.

I looked away from him as my face stung from his slap.

"CONNOR WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN, PROMISE ME THAT YOU WON'T!"

I glared at him.

"Do you want me to tell your mom about this, or your grandparents?"

It felt like another slap in the face.

I just shrugged and continued glaring at him, "They won't care anyway."

He stiffened, "Well, I'm going to talk to them later, but right now you're going to meet Bella."

He reached for my arm, and I pulled it away, "I don't want to!"

"Too bad." He said sharply.

I got up, and looked him right in the eyes, "I wasn't even going to take the stupid pills, I was putting them away!"

"Then why was the door locked, hmm!?!"

"Because I knew that you'd make a big deal out of it like you are right now!"

I walked out of my room, and downstairs towards the garage where his car was.

* * *

The drive was silent, as neither of us said anything to each other. I knew that Danny was mad at me. I was mad at him.

_He never believes me._

_I thought that he understands, but lately he's been so selfish, spending all his time with Sam. _

_He's never around for me anymore…no one is._

We pulled into the parking lot, and Danny looked at me. I just glared at him.

"Will you put off your bad attitude when you meet Bella?" He asked.

I just scoffed.

He sighed and got out of the car, knowing that he wasn't going to get an answer from me.

* * *

It was only five minutes of waiting before Bella and Sam showed up.

Bella looked different than I had expected.

She had black hair, and blue eyes.

She pulled off a fake smile and greeted me, "Hi Connor, it's nice to meet you, I'm Bella."

She held out her hand for me to shake.

I looked down and her hand and then up at her.

Reluctantly I shook it, and then quickly let go.

_I should've taken the pills…_


	3. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Hiya peoples...BOO...this relates to Danny Phantom as in the ghosts and stuff so don't give me crap about it.

Oh...and _Induviduality is all it takes_, I'm sorry about putting it into two different stories. I hoped that people could realize it was the same story just different POV'S...ooopsies...

**Special Thanks To:**

_The Poisoned Doughnut Of DOOM_, _dark magician girl91_, _Beyonce's Angel925_, _Snow White Queen_

* * *

**Connor Feels Confused**

_"Something wicked this way comes."_

_"What? The green eyed monster?"_

_"No...my mother."_

* * *

I hated her already. The way she sat silently, watching Danny and Sam talk, not even bothering to notice me.

I glared at her from the dinner table, until it was time for us to go.

Danny and Sam went to get the car and left us alone with each other.

_How dare they do that. _

"So…dinner was pretty good…did you like your food?"

I looked up and angrily glared at her.

_How dare she talk to me._

_I felt the anger rising, but I kept my cool._

I sighed and looked at her, "Look…, I know that you're just pretending to like me, story of my life," I muttered, hoping she didn't hear me, "But…I don't pretend to like people…especially people that I'm forced to be with."

I saw the look on her face as she sat down on a bench, and I tried not to care as I looked at the ground.

"I'm not asking for you to pretend to like me. I just thought that someone could actually like me…I wouldn't have to pretend to be the tough girl. I guess I already blew that."

I looked at her.

_Did she just say what I think she said?_

"What?"

I saw tears fall from her eyes and she looked away from me, "Nothing, it doesn't matter it's not important."

I scoffed and then said, "Whatever" as if I didn't care.

_What monster was I becoming?_

* * *

I watched her skate helplessly as I skated around her.

A part of me wanted to help her…but another part of me laughed as I watched her struggle.

_The sick, evil, weird part that I had no control over…_

I saw some guys skate around her.

I skated past them.

Great, now they were pushing her around.

I looked over at Danny and Sam…THEY WEREN'T EVEN PAYING ANY ATTENTION TO HER!

I watched people skate past them, watching, but not stopping to help.

I thought about going over there and stopping it…but the voice came again…

How I hated the voice…

**Don't go…watch her struggle. Hahahaha…she's so helpless.**

_No…_

I quickly moved over to where she would be pushed to next and held onto her.

She looked sick.

"Hey, man, you're ruining our fun." One of the guys said.

"Looks like she wasn't having any fun," I replied sharply.

The guy looked surprised and then smirked.

"Oh, I get it, trying to protect your little girlfriend."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella glare at him, and felt like doing the same, but I stayed calm.

"She's not my girlfriend, but she's my friend, and I would appreciate it if you would leave her alone."

"Fine, we'll leave her alone." The guy said and they skated away, but I knew that they would be back for more.

I felt Bella hold onto my arms tighter and I blushed.

I hadn't realized that I had been holding her.

"What?" She asked gently, and I jumped.

_Did she notice me blushing?_

I stepped back away from her a little bit, "Uh…are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," She started to skate away, but fell flat on her face.

**Hahaha…she's so stupid it's funny.**

I shook the thought out of my head and helped her get up.

"Do you want me to skate with you?" I held onto her hand.

"Sure," She said slowly…reluctantly?

We started skating, but then she looked down at the ground with a sad expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She looked up at me, "You said that we were friends and we're not."

_I felt the guilt creep over me. _

_I should've been friendlier._

"I'm sorry," I squeezed her hand, "I didn't give you a chance to get to know me. I would like to be your friend. Want to start over?"

She nodded and I skated out of the skating rink to a table. I sat across from her.

"Hi, I'm Connor." I held out my hand for her to shake.

"Hi, I'm Ama-BELLA!"

I jumped in surprise.

_Did she almost say Ama…something?_

"I…I mean, I'm Bella."

For a moment I forgot about everything.

She was shaking my hand…

* * *

"Danny I can walk home I swear, I'll be fine."

I was standing outside of his car. Sam and Bella had already left to go home.

"Get in the car, I'll drive you home."

Of course, he was still upset because of the overdose episode.

"Danny, I'm not going to do anything, can you please just trust me?"

His expression softened, "Fine, but if I hear of you doing anything, I won't trust you for a LONG time."

He drove off after saying bye.

I transformed and flew up into the sky.

I closed my eyes.

The feeling of the wind blowing through my hair always calmed me down.

"HEY! CONNOR!"

It stopped me in my tracks, and I opened my eyes quickly looking down.

It was just Kara.

I flew down and transformed back into Connor.

"Kara, watch it, someone might've heard."

She punched me on the shoulder. "Don't be so paranoid."

I smiled back at her.

I'd known her ever since we went to daycare together, her black hair in two braided piggy-tails, her constant fights with her mom to wear those cute little pink girls' cloths, and her independent personality.

She hadn't changed a bit…well, everything except for the piggy-tails.

The fact was…she lived on the poor side of town too.

It wasn't poor necessarily, but…it wasn't that great either.

The funny thing was that…I was popular and I lived here.

I guess my grandparents chipped in enough that I could afford the latest cloths, but Kara…Kara didn't have barely anything. She just lived with her mom and had to wear hand-me-downs…which she usually turned them all black with a dye or something…

Even though my accident had been pretty recent, four-months, she had found out. Though I never told anyone that she knew…and she never acted like she knew…she was good at keeping secrets…maybe a little too good.

I sat down on the steps of her house under the light of the streetlamp…I lived next door…that's what happens when you're neighbors too.

"What's wrong?" She asks as she sits down beside me.

I look at her, "Have you ever loved someone."

She stared at me, "Yeah…"

"Did you ever love two people at once?"

"Kind of…"

"Can you give me some advice?"

"Sure…"

I told her all about Amanda and Bella…not noticing the sadness on her face.

"Wow, you have a problem there." She said, "I don't really have any advice." She stood up.

I put a confused look on my face.

_But she **always **gave me advice when I needed it._

_Had I made her upset?_

"Okay…" I stood up.

"See ya at school…" She said as she opened the door of her house.

I realized the reality of that statement. We barely said anything to each other at school.

"Talk to you later…" I said.

She stared at me for a couple minutes before walking into her house and shutting the door.

Reluctantly I walked into my house.

I had to call Josh, he would know what to do...

_Someone had to know..._


	4. Love?

Hey peoples, Merry Christmas!!!

* * *

**Connor Feels Confused**

_"As I'm finding the words...you're getting away..."_

* * *

"_Dude, how am **I** supposed to know what to do?" _Josh asked me from the other side of the phone. 

"I dunno…I just need help. I like both of them."

"_Hahahaha…**YOU**, who I've been trying to get to go out with someone, FOREVER actually LIKES SOMEONE!?!"_

I tried to hide my annoyance, "Yeah…but I don't know which one to like."

"_Take my advice. Don't think about it so much. It'll happen when it happens. You'll make the right choice." _

"You really think so?"

"_Absolutely"_

"Thanks man…"

"_No prob."_

"See ya later"

"_Yup."_

"Peace out"

"_Peace"_

* * *

"Hey, there's Amanda," Josh nudged me in the ribs at school on Monday. 

I glared at him and then shouted over the noise of the cafeteria, "Hey! Amanda come sit with us!"

I waved her over and she saw. I prepared for her to come over when Kara unexpectedly talked to her.

_How did she know Kara? Oh. My. God. Kara didn't tell her, did she?_

Amanda finished talking with Kara and sat down across from me and Josh.

"What was that all about?" Josh asked before I could.

"Yeah, why were you talking to Kara?" I asked too.

"Oh, uhm…she's my partner in class." Amanda answered, which only made me worry more.

"Oh, okay," I heard Josh say.

I went into my daydream mode and though about Amanda and Bella.

_Which one could possibly be the right one?_

"So…how was your weekend?"

Amanda ripped me away from my thoughts.

"Oh…I…uh…was helping my dad with his wedding stuff, it was so boring." I took a bite out of my salad and mentally slapped myself for saying dad.

_I guess I knew him so well, that I actually saw him as a father._

Josh laughed and looked over at me, "Are you kidding me? What about Bella? She wasn't _that boring_."

I spit out the bite of salad that I had just took. I would've glared at Josh if I wouldn't have been so nervous talking about Bella around Amanda.

"W-what? W-what a-are y-you t-talking a-about?" I looked over at Josh.

He just shrugged like nothing had happened, "You kept talking about her a lot. I thought that you liked her."

I blushed and moved my food around with my fork, "No, I don't like Bella."

_Why would Josh bring up the freakin subject?_

"That's too bad…" I saw Kara sit down beside Amanda.

_What the crap. We rarely talked to each other in school…wait, she was Amanda's partner._

Kara turned to talk to Amanda, "Isn't that too bad Be…"

"Excuse me, I need to talk to Kara privately." Amanda grabbed Kara and ran out of the cafeteria.

Josh and I both sat speechless.

"What was that about?" He asked me.

"I dunno…" I answered. _But I'm gonna find out._

* * *

Patrolling the skies as Cenron Phantom on a Thursday night sounds _SO_ exciting. Well, I hate to tell you, it's not. It's pretty tiring too. 

Nothing seemed to be going on, until I heard the piercing screams.

"STOP!!! PLEASE!!! STOP!!! HELP ME!!! SOMEONE HELP!!!"

They sounded oddly familiar.

I flew over to where the sound was coming from to find that Bella was the one screaming.

The guys from the roller rink were pinning her up against the wall.

I flew down towards them.

"Hey, let her go." I demanded.

They just smirked up at me.

"Aren't you that new Cenron Phantom freak?"

_**Freak. **_

_The word slapped me across the face._

"Yeah, aren't you just supposed to stop other _ghost freaks_?" A guy chuckled beside him.

"Yeah, but I'm also registered to stop jerks like you guys too." I said as I crossed my arms like I was bored.

They grimaced, and looked at each other.

Finally, after some non-verbal conversation the leader of the group took a few brave steps towards me.

"You think you're such a big hotshot, well…" He started, but never finished.

I shot an ecto-ray at him and he yelped as he jumped away in surprise.

My finger was smoking so I put it up to my mouth and blew it out, like you see them do in those movies, except in the movies, it's usually with a gun.

He glared up at me, and I just smiled at him.

"Fine we'll leave, but this isn't the end Phantom." He growled at me and then turned to Bella, "We'll be back for you. So don't expect this guy to be here all the time."

They walked away without saying anything more and when they were out of earshot I heard Bella take a huge sigh of relief.

I flew down to the ground and walked over to her.

"Uh…are you alright?"

She flung her arms around me and I took a few steps back in surprise.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!!!"

She was still holding onto me when I replied, "Uh…your welcome?"

She blushed and quickly let go of me.

"S-sorry about that…" She looked down at the ground.

I held my hand out to her, "Do you want a lift home?"

She looked up at me.

"It's better than running into those goons again." I saw her eyes widen as I said that.

Hesitantly she grabbed my hand.

I put my arm around her waist and we flew up into the air.

She had her eyes closed, taking in the feeling.

I couldn't blame her I liked flying too.

It took me awhile before I realized that I didn't know where to drop her off at.

"Uhm, where do you live," I asked her.

She looked at me with wide eyes, "I uh…"

Then she burst into laughter and told me where to drop her off at.

She smiled at me and I smiled back at her.

"See ya later," She said as she walked into her house.

I nodded and flew off.

* * *

"So, how are things going?" 

Kara made me jump as she was sitting on the steps to my house.

I was still Cenron Phantom.

"Uh…fine?"

"How's your girlfriend?"

I sat down beside her.

"I don't have a girlfriend."

She looked at me in my eyes.

_I hate it when she does that._

"Alright, maybe I do, but you know my problem…two girls."

She laughed and leaned back against the steps putting her arms up back behind her. She closed her eyes letting the wind sweep over her face.

_If I didn't like Bella and/or Amanda at this point, I would've said that Kara looked really pretty when she sat back like that…all calm._

"I'd say that you just like one girl...but it looks like she has split personalities…" She still had her eyes closed and laughed again.

For a second I thought she was talking about herself…but she wasn't.

"Hey guys," The familiar voice came walking over to us.

Kara sat up to greet Josh.

"Hey," She said as she smiled.

In horror I watched as Josh sat down beside Kara and gave her a quick kiss.

I sat up slightly flustered.

"What's going on between you two that I don't know about?" I asked as my voice shook.

"Oh…Josh asked me out like a week ago." Kara looked at me weirdly, "I thought that he told you."

She looked over at Josh.

"Oh, uh…I must've forgot." He answered sheepishly.

I glared at him.

"Are you alright with this Connor?" Kara asked me and I softened my facial expression.

"Wha-what do you mean?" I asked as I tried to get over the shock.

"Well, it's just that I'm dating your best friend and all…"

I shook my head, "Oh, no, I don't have any problem with it."

"Thanks Connor," Kara leaned in to give me a hug, "I knew that you'd understand."

_She hugged me…and that's when it changed how I felt about her forever…_


End file.
